Gods and Monsters
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: A one shot that takes place in my Spider-Verse.


I have been on this earth twenty-five years. It has been that long since, on my earth, when Darkseid attacked a I, as the Hulk, beat him to a pulp.

After this had happened, I decided that I would live on the Justice League's earth because I was so very tired of being chased by the military. Even though Betty's father had passed on, they were still chasing me with reckless aplomb. It was not just the military, it was also Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate or S.H.I.E.L.D. They had chased me as well.

I wanted a fresh start. To this extent, I felt that because that the Hulk had no history with any of the governments on this world, I could live in peace.

When I decided to this, I was surprise when Princess Diana offered a place on one of the outlying islands which constitute her home of Themyscira. I happily accepted.

Through time I started to learn about how the Amazon's chief healer practices medicine. I, first, had to get to know Epione. This woman had been chief medical officer for over three thousand or more years.

After I got to know her, I had to study up on how she practices medicine. It was not just the medicines but it was also the fact that they had this thing which they called the Purple Ray.

As I continued to get to know her and her practices, I found that I was falling in love with her and what surprised me was that she was falling for me as well.

One year later, I had Diana talk with Clark. What I want him to do to is to use his powers to create an engagement ring for me. I, also, had Diana take me to one of the many jewelers in Gotham where I went in and picked out some very simple wedding rings.

I had it in my mind that I wanted to ask her to marry me in front of her Amazonian sisters. What I wanted to do was ask her to marry me in the arena where they held their games and big events.

It had to be affirmed by Queen Hippolyta so we could use the arena. She was the one in charge of how the arena gets used. With this, she did not have to through the Amazonian senate.

It was, also, that I wanted as few people to know about the proposal the more it would be a surprise to Epione.

The proposal would come a few days later along with a banquet.

A few hours later, we wee all locted in their arena and I was down on one knee in the familiar position where lot of men have been.

I asked her to marry me, she said yes, we adjourned to a large tent which was set up in the courtyard, and had the banquet/rehearsal supper.

We went to sleep that night in a very happy way.

The next few weeks were very eventful. This was going to be a small, well planned ceremony. It would take place on the island and J'onn would perform to the ceremony. Clark would give away the bride, and the Queen would be the maid of honor.

Two weeks later, the ceremony took place and went off without a hitch. It was not like most hero weddings where something ultimately happens and the ceremony has to postponed.

When the ceremony was done, I decided that I wanted to take her someplace special which was off of the island. I wanted to go someplace very laid back and where, if we wanted to get out in the town and not have anyone question us.

Clark made a suggestion. His suggestion was for us to go have our honeymoon in Smallville, at his family's farm.

I was honored that he offer this and I quickly accepted it.

Since there were no pressing major injuries or epidemics which were running rampant. This means that Epione could leave her duties to her top aides and nurses.

Before we could go to the farm, Clark would have to let his mother and father know that we were going to stay there.

A couple of hours later, were in a Javelin and on our way to the Kent's farm.

When we arrived there, the kindly old woman whom was the adoptive mother of Superman.

When we arrived, I decided that we would like to go and take a tour of Smallville. Before Clark could take us, his League communicator went off. He stepped out to take the call. When he stepped back in the room, he apologized because he had to go to help in the middle east with an earthquake situation.

Jonathan Kent, who had recently com in from working the fields, told Clark that it was OK because he would be the one to take us on the tour of Smallville.

Clark left and Jonathan went upstairs to get cleaned up. When he returned, Martha, whom is Clark's mother, said that dinner would be ready and waiting for us.

We would be staying in the extra wing of the farmhouse which was built to accommodate Lois and Clark when they made their visits to the farm. That particular room was made sound proof because, apparently, Lois was a screamer.

About fifteen minutes later, Jonathan returned and he was ready to take us on the tour.

Three weeks after the honeymoon was over, we were doing our usual work in our jobs in our work as the "doctors" of the amazons.

On this particular morning, Epione woke up and rushed to the bath chamber in the house in which I was living. I went to check on her an found that she was throwing up. I had a good idea of what was going on. I feel that she could be pregnant.

I told her that I wanted Diana to take her up to the Watchtower so as to confirm whether or not she was pregnant.

A few days later, Diana showed up and we went to the Watchtower where J'onn was waiting for us. She went into one of the examining the table. Fifteen minutes later she and J'onn had emerged. J'onn told me that Epione was, indeed pregnant.

He told us to get an earth bound doctor to be her OBGYN.

Batman came down the hall and happened to overhear the conversation. He pulled us aside and said that he had a person in mind to be her primary care physician.

Three months later, we went to see the doctor which was suggested by Batman. Her name is Dr. Leslie Thomkins. During our visit, she told us that the time was here where we could found out the sex of the baby. Doctor Thomkins spread the jelly on Epione's belly. She put the device which would take the picture of the fetus on the stomach on my wife's belly. When the picture came in, we found that we were having a girl.

Three months later, we were back in her clinic for us to have our baby.

After a rather long period of labor, our baby came out. As we were told, the baby was a girl and I decided to name her after my mother, Rebecca.

Of course, we went through the normal first several years raising a baby. There were man sleepless nights and times when I would be away on missions for the League and she would have to fight in wars of the amazons.

A few weeks after the birth, Jennifer came in and she had her first child, Elaine, with her. She was nowDo four years old.

Of course, we had a great amount of self-proclaimed aunts to help us out.

Epione and I decided that little Rebecca would not be educated on Themyscira but would be educated in the outside world. I decided that I wanted to choose a place were she could be a normal girl. This is where I suggested that Clark would help us to get her into Smallville High.

Four years after Elaine's birth, Epione, once again, found herself to be pregnant. Nine months later, she had a healthy baby boy whom we decided to name him Dorien.

In terms of raising the children, things preceded normally, until they reached puberty. Apparently, their powers would show up like a mutant's powers.

At this point in time, Firestar and Iceman were visiting with Spider-Man. I sent them a message to meet with me on the Watchtower.

I was planning on sending them to the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters.

Let me amend this and say that since Elaine is the one who is fourteen, I wanted to send her there first.

As Epione and I were talking to Bobby and Angelica, Clark and Diana walked in. We told then that we were thinking about sending Rebecca to the Xavier School. Diana wanted to know why we were not thinking about having Philippus train her, since the general did a fine job with Donna, Cassie, and Diana, herself. Clark told me how he learned to control his powers by working hard on the farm in Smallville.

It was, then, decided that we would split their training between Smallville and Themyscira.

The nature of her powers are more like my cousin Jennifer's. In terms of changing from normal to Hulk mode, she is able to control it. She is like Jennifer was be she received her second dose of Gamma radiation.

She does not have my temper because she is coming from a loving family.

Clark said that the hard work of the farm taught him the self control which he currently uses on a day by bay basis. He sais that the only time in which he has lost control is the times in which he has fought beings like Darkseid and someone he calls Lobo.

So, within the next few weeks, she would begin her training with Philippus and when she returned to Smallville, Clark would put her to work. One positive, is that an elderly Martha Kent would be able to teach Rebecca how to cook.

She would be learning many things. She would learn amazonian combat techniques along with the use of amazon's weapons and armor.

When she returns to Smallville, she would have some very hard chores to do. She would have to do them before she would go off to school.

So Epione and I went back to Themyscira to tell Rebecca.

Rebecca was happy about it because she had mad friends in Smallville. They treat her like a normal person.

In fact, she had the idea to bring her softball team and another to the island to play exhibition game.

She knew that the Amazons had never heard of the game of softball. Sure, they knew of things like shooting bows, throwing javelins, and other summer Olympic type sports.

We would set up the amazon's arena, which I am told that there have been a number of contest for the title of Champion of the Amazons, which I am told Diana has one all of them.

What would happen would be we would mark the field, then they would play the game.

I had to go to Themyscira with copies, in Greek, of Softball for Dummies. I had to explain to the Queen that when the game gets played the amazons would somewhat understand the game. We wanted to be able to play the game and not have to stop to explain it.

When the opposing coach, first took out the aluminum bat to take infield, the whole crowd gasped. I knew what they were thinking. The questions was "Why are they using a battle club?"

After a while of watching the coach they settled in and enjoyed watching Rebecca and her team warm up.

The game started and it seemed they were impressed with the girls that were playing in it.

After the game was over, Hippolyta, Phlippus, and several of the other Amazons came down to inspect the equipment which was used by the girls.

They seemed to be impressed the craftsmanship of the equipment.

They, particularly, like the bats because they think that the bats can be used as war clubs. To be able to make the bats in the way that they want to, they would, first, have to learn how to make the bats. To do this, some of the craftswomen and weapons makers wouldhave to come back to the companies to learn to make the bats to the specs the ones in which the softball teams use.

After this, we took the girls, and their coaches back to the where they came. Rebecca was taken by Philippus to continue her training.

Over the next few weeks, we took a handful of amazons back with us. These amazons would be taken to the companies where they make the bats. They would ask questions like could you make a bat from a mold? Of course, the answer to this is Yes but the owners of the Wayne companies said that it would better if they would be made from a lathe. A lathe makes it easier to mass produce the bats. They would need to have a number of lathes which would not be a problem because either Oliver Queen or Bruce Wayne would be talked to by Diana and they would get the equipment.

A few years later, when we felt like Dorien was ready to start his training, we decided that we would go a different way with his training.

What we would do was to have the Bat-Family, Jennifer, and Charles Xavier train him.

So we sent him to Gotham to begin his training.

The next few years, at least for the kids, was taken up by going to school, and training. Sure, there was the odd sporting event, but these are looked on as a part of their training.

There came a time, with both children, which all of their trainers felt that the children had been taught enough. It was felt that they had enough skills to and join a team like either the Titan, New Mutants, Young Justice, and Junior SHIELD.

Rebecca was now twenty-two and about to graduate from college. While Dorien was eighteen and going to graduate high school.

The summer after they both graduated was their first major mission. It was a mission on Themyscira.

At this point, they were spending some time with their mother. I was on a deep space mission with Superman, Green Lantern, and Steel.

I was not a there to witness this first hand, but their mother was.

Apparently, there was an attack on Themyscira by Circe and Ares.

Let me say this before I tell about the battle. The nature of the children's powers were these. When they wold "hulk out", the each would physically gain mass, height, and strength. Rebecca, who was 6'1" and 200 pounds, would go from to 8'3" and 950 pounds. Dorien, who was 6'6" and 250 pounds, grows to 10'5" and 3000 pounds.

Circe and Ares did not expect the children to be there.

Diana, Donna, and Cassie were taking on Circe an her crew, the amazons were worrying about the many undead warriors. The children had, apparently, split up. Dorrien was fighting with Ares and Rebecca was going to try to destroy the key which Ares had, apparently, reforged the key.

The theory was that by destroying the key, the door to the underworld would close, thereby causing a vacuum, and sucking Ares, Circe, and their respective warriors back into the underworld.

Rebecca did her job. She did her job and things happened the way they were supposed to.

After the big save, both of the children were honored by the Amazons.

THE END


End file.
